


wrath & grief.

by hyzkoa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyzkoa/pseuds/hyzkoa
Summary: Tony and Nebula are stranded on Titan.





	wrath & grief.

**Author's Note:**

> this was for some scriptwriting homework to, like, get the teacher to look at my writing and stuff and it could be about anything so lmao

Nebula stood firmly, her eyes fixed on the ground beneath her, despising with every cog of her being the land that had created what she dared to call her father. She looked up, her robotic eyes adjusting over the Terran sitting on the waste of Maw’s ship with his hands on his face and eyes closed tightly. He didn’t stand up, he didn’t move.

She guessed that unlike Thanos, that through all his madness he claimed to love at least one of his children, the only one left to accompany her on this planet was the opposite, mourning as the young one had been a victim to the Mad Titan’s fulfilled ideals.

There was no anger, no denial, nothing as the Terran closed himself up to his own world of hurt. And even if she had lost everything human in her skin and bones, she closed her eyes as well, the last touch of her sister lingering as her brain remembered what _touch_ even felt like, before her nerves were destroyed and replaced with wires.

Nevertheless, grief never got her anywhere. Wrath did.

Without a word, she left the Terran to mourn by himself, walking from one place to another across the barren wasteland Titan had become, gathering any scrap from Ebony Maw’s ship that hadn’t been completely destroyed on the crash.

“He’s on earth.” His voice was faint compared to what she’d heard of it before.

“I know. It’s no secret you idiots held on display not one, but two infinity stones for the galaxy to see.” Nebula spat, not holding back on her attitude for the sake of the Terran’s grievances.

“I knew it was wrong.” He begun, clenching his jaw, “I saw him. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw his army. The chitauri and him, somehow. My plan was to keep him off Earth with Vision—“

Nebula looked at the sky, pinpointing with her gaze where Earth would be, already working on a trajectory. “You only drew him closer.”

“I know.” He cut her off.

His right hand squeezed his left arm in a poor attempt to keep it from shaking. His chest began to burn where the arc reactor once laid, pins and needles prickling his skin. The Terran, Tony, who Nebula knew nothing of, drew in a shaky breath as he looked at his hands, and she could see that he still felt the dust that slipped through them. Weakly, he repeated, “I know.”


End file.
